The Promise (Redone)
by AliceXxX
Summary: YULLEN: As a child Allen is taken from his home and his best friend, Kanda. Kanda makes a promise to Allen that he will come for him someday. But until that day Allen goes through much suffering. When they finally do reunite will there friendship still be there? Something more, something less? YAOI Rated M For Content


**AN: Hey Guys! Here's the re-typed Prolgue of The Promise! I told you I'd get to it! Sure it tokke three months but I got to it!**

* * *

 **The Promise**

 **Prolugue**

"Moyashi, get back here!" Came the voice of a particularly angry eight year old Kanda. The whitette turned on his heels with a pout on his face.

"I told you not to call me that, Yuu! It's Allen."

Kanda scowled at the five year old boy who was surprisingly fast for his age. "Then stop calling me Yuu." Allen gave a toothy grin which had one missing right in the front.

"Never!" He yelled before whipping around and darting off again. Hours passed as Allen just barely avoided Kanda's wrath before a hard woman with long brown hair came outside with a solemn look on her face. She was the mad and caretaker at the mansion.

"Allen?" Both boys stopped in their tracks and looked over to the woman.

"Yes, Miss Moa?" He replied. Allen had always enjoyed Moa's company. She was strict but also nice, almost like a mother. She had been taking care of Allen ever since his father, Mana, fell ill. Mana Walker had been sick for over a year now. Some time during that year he invited a friend to live at the estate with us so Allen wouldn't be lonely and the mansion wouldn't be neglected. That was Froi Tiedoll and is son, Yuu Kanda. Allen and Kanda may have fought but truth be told they were both glad to have a friend.

"W-well..." She paused. Allen leaned in closer.

"Well? What is it, Miss Moa?"

"Why don't you boys come inside and sit down?" She said quickly. They both followed with curiosity i their eyes. Surprisingly, Kanda had forgotten about the hairtie that was now tucked away in Allen's pocket.

"I bet I can beat you to the living room!" Allen yelled suddenly causing Moa to jump.

"Yeah right, Moyashi!" He raced after Allen. Before the small boy reached the couch Kanda stuck his foot out and tripped the boy before jumping onto the couch and winning the race.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Allen yelled at Kanda.

"Che."

"Boy, calm down." Moa said firmly before her face softened. "I have something to tell you Allen. Kanda you might want to go speak with your father about this instead. He's in the study." He nodded and made his way to the study. He wondered what could possibly be wrong. Upon reaching the study he knowced on the door.

A man with frizzy gray hair and warm brown eyes appeared at the door. He gave a smile that said something was terribly wrong. Tiedoll adjusted the oversized glasses on his face before waving Kanda in.

"Come in, Yuu." Kanda didn't comment on his father using his first name. That was a losing battle.

"What's going on, Father?"

"Well, Mr. Walker has been sick, correct?" He stated slowly. Kanda nodded.

"This morning while you and Allen were playing his condition got... worse." The dark haired boys eyes widened.

"How much worse?" A pit was forming in his stomach now.

"Mr. Walker passed away about an hour ago." Aloud cry sounded from another room.

"Moyashi!" Kanda called out as he darted from the study.

"Yuu, wait!" Tiedoll tried but Kanda was long gone. He ran to the master of the house's room and saw the little boy crying over his late father.

"Daddy come back!" He cried like any other five year old would. He knew what death was, and he knew people didn't come back from it, just like his mother.

"Allen..." Kanda didn't know what to say. Finally he just grabbed the boy's hand and led him out the room quickly and then out of the house. They ran for about ten minutes before reaching a secret hide out, now out of breath.

Allen's cries started to subside. Kanda used the blankets that were already in the secret place to wipe some of his tears away. "I'm sorry" was all Kanda could say. He hadn't cried in a long time but upon seeing his best friends crumbling expression tears came from his eyes. Allen noticed the tears and quickly wiped them away.

"Kanda! You don't have to cry, see?" He smiled brightly at is friend, "I feel better now!" Kanda scoffed.

"I wasn't crying. And don't lie to yourself. It's okay to hurt you know." They sat in silence for a minute. "Just remember... I'm always there for you, okay?" Kanda blushed as Allen looked at him with a really happy expression. Allen nodded.

A loud crash sounded from outside the hideout causing both boys to jump to their feet. They say a man holding Moa up by her hair. She was tattered up a bit.

"Hey, let her go!" the children called out. The man threw her to the ground and she scrambled over to Allen and shoved him behind her.

"You can't have him!" Kanda unsheathed his sword, Mugen, and stepped in front of them. Eight years old or not, he was going to defend Allen.

"State your reason for being here!" He growled. "Is it true? Are you here to take the Moyashi?" The man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, now get out of the way, brat. You shouldn't swing swords around. You're gonna hurt yourself." He stepped forward but Kanda stepped forward as well causing the man to stop.

"You're not taking anyone anywhere!" He yelled.

"His father is very ill, no? Well he's the brother of a very important man and that important man wants to make sure his nephew isn't orphaned." The man said nodding towards Allen.

"Who could this important man be? We're just fine taking care of him." Kanda said pointedly.

"Marian Cross." Allen and Kanda froze.

"T-the king?" Kanda stammered.

"Smart boy. Yes, the king." He then turned his attention to Allen. "He wants to adopt you seeing how he doesn't have an heir."

"B-but. I want to stay with them." Allen said with a shaky voice.

"How about I make you a deal. You can bring the woman."

"What about Yuu and Mr. Tiedoll?" Allen asked hopefully.

"They'd have to stay behind." The man snapped.

"If they stay, I stay." Allen said trying to look fierce but failing.

"Fine. I didn't want to have to do this." He pushed Kanda to the ground and grabbed Allen, throwing him into the carriage and shutting the door. KAnda charged the man with Mugen, nearly killing him.

"Damn kid, let's see if you can hold up against me, the head knight. Kanda rushed at him again as the man drew his own sword. They fought, Kanda having the upper hand several times but he started getting to emotional.

"Give him back! You can't take him." Fatigue was evident in his voice. The man side stepped him as he tried to run his sword through him and knocked Kanda to the ground. He walked away and got on his horse that was next to the carriage.

"Yuu!" Allen cried out the window of the carriage. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to reach for the lock on the outside of the carriage. They started riding away causing Allen to scream louder.

"I'll come for you, Allen! I promise! I promise!" Kanda said trying to pull himself to his feet. He collapsed and everything went black.

* * *

 **AN: So here is the Prologue redone! I'll be working on the next few chapters soon! I'm almost done with this semester's work! [ndd then I have Summer school (Not because I failed, but so I can get ahead)]**


End file.
